someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
World of Warcraft Endofallthings.mod
World of Warcraft Endofallthings.mod I am a HUGE world of Warcraft fan, being introduced to it 2 years before the Cataclysm expansion came out. One day, I was playing my Worgen Hunter, my best main, and I got a Facebook instant message from my friend who introduced me to WoW. He said that he had found a cool mod for WoW. I never really decided to question him, because when it came to WoW, he could pass as a Blizzard Employee. Now I fully regret doing so. I asked for an email with a ZIP file with the mod, because he said it was not available on Curse. The next day, I got the ZIP file from him via email and installed it, and it was over a Gigabyte of data, which I found really weird for a mod. But I found out that I could run it through my Curse client. This made me really happy because I am no computer programmer. I started up my WoW client, and when I pulled up the login screen, it was the unreleased login screen from World of Warcraft Cataclysm, what with the Twilight Portal to god-knows-where. I found that this was REALLY weird because that I have the Mists of Pandaria copy already installed, but I always wanted this login screen rather than Deathwing standing on the two Stormwind towers, and I was immediately sucked in. When I typed in my login info, the game logged in normally. But when I got to the character selection screen, I found that most of my medium-to-high level characters were all Horde toons. I never did like Horde, as they had a story that I never could really get behind. But, I noticed that my high level characters were mostly either Forsaken, or Tauren. I logged into my now-Tauren hunter, and instead of being in Duskwood, where I had previously logged out yesterday, I was in Brill. When I went outside of the Inn, I saw that most of the Tristfal Glades had been changed to what it looked like before the plague had gripped it, AKA old Lordaeron. I was actually kind of happy to see old Lordaeron with the World of Warcraft game engine, but this happiness became dread as I decided to look around and explore, as I had never played the original Warcraft strategy games (I know, shame on me). The land looked like Elwynn forest outside of Stormwind, but with less trees. Weirdly enough, the guards were human, but they did not auto-attack me even though I was a Horde Tauren, and the guards were human. I decided to head into the main Lordaeron capital, and when I went into the main gate, not a whole lot had changed, there were human NPCs, walking around, talking, doing whatever. Then I got to the main throne room. Instead of either Sylvanas Windrunner or King Terenas Menenthil on the throne, there was just a skeleton. But the scary thing was that the skeleton had the helmet of Sauron from Lord Of The Rings on its head. But this helmet had detail like it was using the game engine from Battlefield 3 (Frostbite 2). Some blood was trickling from its eyeholes, and one of the eyes looked like the Eye of Sauron from Lord Of The Rings, and the other looked like one of the eyes from Sonic.exe. I was a fan of creepypastas, I still am, and from the instant that I saw what was on the throne of Lordaeron, I knew that I was in one. But I decided to keep on playing so that I could better document it for brave souls like you. When I decided to walk up to and click the…thing…that was on the throne, I moved my cursor over it, and I saw that it turned into a speech balloon. When I got up to it and clicked on it, the head actually moved, and it cracked like a spine being snapped. It looked at my toon, and the greeting NPC sound was an evil laugh, but it was a laugh that I knew. It was a laugh that you get when a Blood Pulse happens when you assault the Chaos Space Marine Stronghold on Dawn of War, Dark Crusade. I was officially creeped out at this point, and I actually jumped and said “Ok, what the fuck-shit!?” when the thing’s greeting audio played. I have played Horde a'' little'' bit, so I know what Lordaeron, or specifically Tristfal Glades looks like in regular WoW. The thing on the throne’s text window popped up and what I saw chilled me to the core; it said “You have found that which was meant to remain buried. Now you, along with your world shall burn and fall into darkness.” I wanted to take a screenshot, but when I pressed the button that takes the screenshots, the text that usually says “Screenshot saved” said instead “No one will believe you” and at this point I began to panic. I went to my Facebook chat window to see if my friend who sent me this was online, but he wasn’t yet. This was no surprise to me because his schedule was always fucked up, but this made me a little unsettled, being that he was the one who had introduced me to World of Warcraft, and this mod. He was kind of a sadist, and he was, more often than not, bat-shit crazy, being he was a schizophrenic who suffered from delusions of grandeur, so I thought that this mod WOULD be kind of up his alley. I decided to get the hell out of Lordaeron City and head towards Gilneas, as it was the starting zone for about 90% of my WoW toons. Fortunately, my hotbars were not altered, so I got onto my favorite mount, the Ironbound Proto-Drake, and headed South to Gilneas, but I decided to swing by the Hillsbarad Foothills, because I had only seen the town of Southshore twice before Cataclysm came out. I headed towards the town, and, most bizarre of all, Dalaran was back in the place where a crater had stood since (I think) Warcraft 2. I decided to go to Southshore and then to Dalaran. When I got to Southshore, the old models were there from back in pre-Cata. It looked nice, and peaceful. Everyone was where they were supposed to be, but when I got near the docks, I saw something that was a little unsettling. There was a man fishing, and another cleaning his fresh catch. This initially did not disturb me, as my dad is a fisher, and an avid one at that. So seeing fish getting cleaned was nothing new to me. But here, the fishermen were grinning, and one of them had pointy teeth, like in the art for Sonic.exe. What was most disturbing was that while the one man cleaning the fish was doing so, the animations looked very real, and he was singing that fucked up French song about plucking the feathers off of birds, and then chopping their heads off, but with a slight demonic echo in their voices. "Alouette," I remember it being called. This deeply unsettled me, as I could take a lot of fucked up things and not flinch. But this, this creeped me out greatly. I decided to leave the town, and head to Dalaran and then Gilneas. When I got to Dalaran, it was the same story. All normal at first, but then it got all weird. The shops were in the same places as they were when Dalaran was in Northrend, so this made getting around the city pretty easy. But when I decided to head into the sewers towards the arena, and go to the arena vendors, they were all wearing skulls on their heads like sick hat-like trophies. But was most disturbing was that they all had headdresses that were made out to look like the symbol of Khorne from Warhammer. I immediately ran out of Dalaran and flew to Gilneas, but when I neared the Greymane wall, I got disconnected. I logged back in again, and when I got to the character selection screen, all my changed mains were back to Worgen, but now the three main Worgen that I played had scars almost identical to their descriptions in the MyRolePlay Addon that I had written for each of them. My hunter had a talon-like scar on the left side of his face, my warrior looked like someone had taken a rake and run it across his face in multiple directions, and my death knight had a very large cigar in his mouth that was lit and had a smoke trail going up into the air. I decided to click on my hunter, as he was the one I had been on when I disconnected. The screen changed, but not to the new waiting screen that pulls up when you are being logged in. This had the progress bar on the bottom, but instead of the art, there was the two Old God raid bosses on the screen. C’thun and Yogg-Saraon. Both were just staring at me. When the progress bar had filled up and the wait screen had passed, I saw that my hunter was right in front of the Greymane wall with its gate being smashed. No worries, that was in since Cataclysm. I went into Gilneas, and all seemed fine... Until I got to the city. It was on fire, and the fire textures were good. I mean REALLY good. The fire looked as close to real as I had seen it ever become. Littering the streets were bodies, and there was something odd about these bodies. They were a mix of Gilnean, Worgen and Forsaken. All with highly detailed fatal wounds on their bodies. Blood of all colors was covering the ground, and my character vomited three times upon seeing all of this. I myself began to feel a little uneasy, because all of this detail was unlike anything I had ever seen, except on top of the line console games. After flying through Gilneas city, I decided to have my toon head towards Greymane Manor, to see if the King had moved back in. When I got to the front door, it was closed. There was an interface button on the door, and when I opened it I saw something that was akin to a massacre. Bodies were piled up a foot tall, there were flies on the bodies, but was worst of all, there were Forsaken and Worgen alike feasting on the bodies. My character, without even being prompted to, pulled out his weapon and killed all who were in the room. After he did so, he fell to his knees, weeping and vomiting in an animation unlike anything I had ever seen in my entire life. When my character got back up onto his feet, I headed to the observatory in the back of the Manor. When I got to the top, I found Genn Greymane and Darius Crowley, both in Worgen form, apparently talking to each other. Their health bars were yellow, which was really odd because they were faction leaders for my character’s race. When they turned to my character, my blood ran cold, and chills went up and down my spine. They were grinning, and not like a Worgen should be, with their teeth showing some entrails stuck between them. But what really scared me were their eyes. Crowley had the same colored eyes that Sonic in Sonic.exe had while Greymane had Sauron’s firey cat-like eyes. Crowley spoke first, with the most demonic voice that I had ever heard. “Congratulations, Colin C. (Which was my battletag for World of Warcraft), you have found our little secret.” Just then, Greymane finished his sentence with a voice that was terrifying beyond measure. “Now you must die so that we can keep our secret just that, a secret!” The two leaders charged my character, but strangely enough, my character was able to defeat the two NPCs easily. They did their normal death animations, but my character walked up to them, took his gun out and blew their heads off in a level of graphic violence that would make even Mortal Kombat players deeply disturbed. My toon then turned to face the camera, and the camera zoomed in so that all that was showing was my character’s face. My character then began to talk, like he was talking to me through the screen. He simply said “All that you know will end.” But what really creeped me out was that he said it like Yogg-Saron in the voice file for Wrath of the Lich King. Then, my character blew his head off with his gun. Blood splattered all over the screen, and then began to slide down it. When the blood had cleared off of the screen, I was back at my desktop, with the folder containing the mod open and the option to delete it was all ready for the command… Epilogue Colin A. Coleman, the writer of this, later posted this onto the Blizzard World of Warcraft forums, but it was quickly taken down and he received a private email from Blizzard saying that the mod was not theirs, nor was it made by the modding community. It was made by a disgruntled employee of Blizzard, and that he was fired for making the fight scenes too graphic for the game to receive a “T” rating. They also mentioned that the man was into Satanism, and was a paranoid schizophrenic sadist. He had apparently made the mod, released it onto the internet, and then committed suicide. Colin continued to play world of Warcraft, but he would never forget the demonic voices and evil eyes. Author's Notes Okay, first of all, this is my VERY FIRST Creepypasta, so I know that it will not be perfect. Also, I made this kind of short for two reasons: One, World of Warcraft is MASSIVE. Like Skyrim Massive. If I made a creepypasta about all of WoW, I could have written a full-on novel. Two: I wanted to not get too far down the rabbit hole, because I personally start getting creeped out by how far my imagination can go when I get down the dark side of imagination. I hoped that you enjoyed, and I look forward to seeing this on YouTube! *Waves Friendly and Smiles* Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Video Games Category:Video Game Category:World Of Warcraft Category:Original Story